This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The TNPRC is involved in the NIH/NIAID biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research agenda through participation in two of the Regional Centers of Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases (RCE) in regions IV and VI and construction of a Regional Biodefense Laboratory (RBL). The TNPRC serves as part of the nonhuman primate core for each the two RCEs. Studies in nonhuman primates will be critical to the development of therapeutics and vaccines for NIAID Category A, B and C agents. The TNPRC is ideally suited to meet this critical need particularly because of our expertise with infectious disease studies and model development in nonhuman primates housed at BSL-3. The specific objectives of the RBL are to: 1) provide an infrastructure to support regional and national research on Category A, B and C agents with a focus on work requiring nonhuman primates; 2) provide highly integrated clinical care and laboratory investigations to the biodefense research community to obtain the maximum amount of information possible from every animal; 3) provide oversight on experiments using animals to assure compliance with federal animal welfare and biosafety regulations. These objectives will be facilitated by the participation of the TNPRC in the nonhuman primate cores of the RCE applications from regions IV and VI.